


the web is sticky (but i’ll stick with you)

by WordDealer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Multi, One Shot, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, but i just wanted to make sure, but nobody knows that anyone else knows, its mentioned like three times, like everyone knows, not that secret honestly, so it’s ok, we’re kicking it off with a soft one guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordDealer/pseuds/WordDealer
Summary: One would think with all of his training and abilities and accomplishments, Anakin would be able to do something as simple as keep his marriage a secret. But no, a grand total of seven people knew already (and yes that counted Padme, but still)! The thing is though, nobody really knows that anyone else knows about it..ormy friend and i were talking about how rex and obi-wan definitely knew padme and anakin were married and it spiraled into this. you’re welcome.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	the web is sticky (but i’ll stick with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Anakin grimaced as he wrote a new name on the list. ‘Ahsoka’ he wrote, pausing a moment before continuing, ‘Padme slipped.’ He leaned back against the wall of his quarters and sighed as he read back over the list again. 

• Rex, A game of truth or dare. (side note- pick dare next time)  
• Obi-Wan, walked in on Padme and I having dinner.  
• Fives, Found a note Padme wrote me.  
• Cody, Watched some of Artoos memory files without asking me first.  
• Echo, Overheard Padme and I talking on a holo-call.  
• Ahsoka, Padme slipped. 

‘I suppose it could be worse,’ Anakin thought, trying to make himself feel better. ‘None of them know the others know Padme and I are married’ Plus Snips had pinky promised she wouldn’t tell anyone, and Snips never broke a Pinky promise. Not on purpose, anyway. He shut the journal and used the force to put it back in its hiding place in the air vent beside his bed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Anakin said in a raised voice, not bothering to stand until he knew who it was. The door slid open revieling Obi-wan. Anakin remained seated. 

“The council wants us for a mission.” Obi-Wan said as he walked in the door. It slid shut behind him. “I told them I wasn’t sure whether or not you had plans, though” 

“What do you mean you told them I might have plans?” Anakin asked dreading the response. 

Obi-Wan shrugged defensively, “I don’t know! I figured since the Senate isn’t meeting tonight, you and Padme might-“ 

“Master!” Anakin slammed his face into the palm of his hand. “You can’t let Padme and my relationship change anything! Just do what you always did and don’t tell anyone we’re married!” 

Obiwan shrugged again but this time held his hands out. “I was only trying to be helpful!” He stumbled over the explanation. “I’m still getting used to this whole ‘keeping a secret that could get both of us thrown out the the order if anyone finds out’ thing! It just kinda slipped!” 

Anakin sighed. It wasn’t fair that Obi-Wan had to keep this secret in the first place, so Anakin wasn’t going to put him down for trying his best to help out. 

“It’s alright.” Anakin stood up and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “Now lets go see about this mission.” 

Obi-Wan smiled before turning and leading the way to the council chambers. It was so unlike Obi-Wan to keep this sort of secret. Usually, anything that went against the council or the order was completely out of the question for him. It was probably thanks to Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan even considered keeping this secret for him, like so many other things were in Obi-Wan and Anakins friendship. Qui-Gon had been considered a rebel, which made Anakin wonder what his training would have been like if Qui-Gon had lived. Obi-Wan started saying something-or-other about the mission before Anakin could think much farther into it though, and the thoughts passed.

******************************

Two weeks and three days later, Anakin and Obi-Wan landed their troop convoys in the hanger bay of the Jedi Temple. Anakin had barely stepped off the ship when Ahsoka slammed into him. 

“Woah, Snips. Be careful.” He said as she regained her balance. 

“Sorry Master,” She said quickly, rubbing her forehead a moment before continuing. “I have to tell you something.” 

“Okay, what is it?” Anakin put his hands on his hips, expecting to hear something about her crash mates or see a new lightsaber move Master Yoda taught her. 

“Not here.” Ahsoka whispered, glancing around at the troopers walking past them. Anakin knew long before they got to Ahsoka’s quarters and locked the door what Ahsoka was going to tell him. It was just a matter of who, and how bad.

“I’m so sorry, Master!” Ahsoka burst out as soon as the door shut. “Padme and I were talking earlier and she said you and her were planning on going out to a fancy dinner, but wearing disguises so no one would know it was you, and she said I could pick out her head piece and then later Master Plo and I were sparring and he was like ‘We should invite your master to come spar with us sometime, so I can see if he is any good.’ And I wasn’t thinking and I said “Well he can’t come tonight since he is having dinner with-“

“Did you tell him?!” Anakin practically exploded. 

“No, no! I didn’t tell him about you and Padme, but-“ 

“But what?” 

Ahsoka looked at the floor and her right hand rubbed her left bicep. 

“Snips.” Anakin held out the word, making it as convincing as possible with only one syllable. 

“Well, I stopped and he said “with who?” And I just kinda said the first name that popped into my brain that wasn’t Padmes.” She spoke slowly. 

“And who was that?” Anakin pried. 

Ahsoka paused for another moment before she continued. 

“Rex.” Ahsoka finally confessed. 

Anakin busted out laughing before he could think of anything else to do. “And he bought that?!” Anakin felt Ahsoka relax as she replied. 

“Well, he was skeptical at first, but I told him that you and Rex always go out to celebrate after a victory. I think he was kinda judging you, but he didn’t ask any more questions.” 

“Snips, you’re amazing.” Anakin laughed and patted her on the back before heading for the door. 

“You’re not mad, Master?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Of course not!” Anakin said opening the door. “That’s the best excuse any of us have ever thought of.” And he walked away, suddenly a little more at ease with the whole situation. He was about to head to the senate building to pick up Padme and get into his disguise when he passed Mace Windu in a hallway. 

“Skywalker,” Windu said, holding up his hand to stop Anakin in a good hearted manner. “I hear you and your Captain are going out tonight. Bring me back an entree.” The Jedi Master laughed a little mockingly as he walked away. 

Anakin forced a laugh and said “Yes, master.” Sarcastically. 

Anakin turned to go and as he was about to round the corner he heard Windu’s voice, more stern this time. “I’m not kidding, Skywalker.” 

Anakin winced as the words hit him. When it was just Plo he could’ve gotten by with still taking Padme to dinner. It had been a while since they had gotten to hang out and he had been looking forward to this for a while. It was clear now, however, that there was no way he would get to have a lovely dinner with his wife tonight. 

Anakin sighed and changed directions, heading instead for his quarters. He locked the door when he got there and called Padme on his hollow disk. He knew she understood why he always had to bail on her, she had had to bail on him plenty of times too, and he didn’t blame her, but he still hated to wreck their plans once again. 

When Padme answered he told her what had happened. 

“I’m really sorry, Padme.” Anakin said as he finished, and looked up at the holo image of his wife in front of him. He could see that she was already wearing most of her disguise, besides the head piece Ashoka had picked out. 

“It’s ok, Ani.” Padme replied, as he knew she would. “Ashoka was doing her best. I probably shouldn’t have told her about our date anyway.” She laughed a little. 

“Too bad the reservation to that fancy restaurant will go to waste.” Anakin said. 

Padme smiled slyly, “It doesn’t have to.”

******************************

Anakin contacted Rex before he went to pick him up in his speeder. This whole thing was getting out of hand very quickly. He didn’t want to tell Rex that Ahsoka knew about he and Padme, so he just told him most of the truth. “I want to take you out for a fancy dinner in celebration of our victory.” Anakin said over the com link. 

“Uh, why?” Rex questioned him, “I mean, not that I’m complaining, but almost the entire mission was you and General Kenobi. Shouldn’t you take him out?” 

“No.” Anakin replied, and gave no further explanation. “And uh, Rex?”

“Yes, General?” 

“Where some real clothes.” And Anakin cut the communication. 

******************************

A half hour later Anakin pulled his speeder up to the 501’sts barracks. Fives, Echo, and Cody were all at the door when Rex walked out. Anakin wasn’t surprised to see Cody. Though the Clone wasn’t part of the 501’st, all his best friends were and he practically lived there. 

“Looking good, Rex.” Anakin said, not so much as a compliment but more as a wow-I’ve-never-seen-you-in-real-clothes-before kinda thing, as Rex exited the door. The clothes he wore were vaguely familiar, but Anakin couldn’t place them. 

“How come he gets to go to a nice restaurant?” Echo called as Rex settled into the seat beside Anakin. 

“I’ll take you next time!” Anakin called back, with no intention of keeping that promise. 

The ride to the restaurant and the beginning of dinner were both quiet and awkward. Rex looked completely out of his element in the exquisite dining place. Anakin noted that the sleeve of his shirt came a little too high up on his wrist. Anakin wondered where he’d gotten the outfit from. 

Finally Rex set the menu down and raised an eyebrow. “Ok, what’s the real deal here?” He asked in a way that practically demanded an answer. 

“What do you mean?” Anakin could hear that his own voice was completely too high pitched. “Can’t a General take his Captain out for some nice food to get him out of his barracks for a little while?” 

“No.” Rex replied flatly. “No one does that.”

Anakin could tell there was going to be no getting around this. He desperately tried to think of an alternative answer, something that wouldn’t give away that Ahsoka knew just as much about Padme and Anakin’s relationship as Rex did. 

“General?” Rex waved his hand in front of Anakins eyes, apparently Anakin had been staring at nothing for a little too long. 

“Fine.” Anakin said begrudgingly. “This is all Snips fault.” He told him the story and honestly, Anakin had never seen Rex more amused. He nearly busted a gut laughing, though he kept it civilized so as not to draw attention to himself. 

“That. Is. The. Best. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Heard.” Rex managed finally. “I knew I couldn’t be the only one that knew. Honestly it’s pretty obvious if you-“ 

“You aren’t helping Rex.” Anakin moaned. 

Just then the waitress walked up. “What can I get for you?” She asked politely. 

Rex smiled broadly, stared Anakin straight in the eye, opened up the menu and said. “Let’s see, shall we? After all, the General is paying.” 

Anakin’s eyes grew wide as Rex began to order. 

******************************

By the time Anakin had dropped a simi-intoxicated Rex off at his barracks and gotten back to his quarters at the Jedi temple, it was getting on late into the night. He left Mace Windu’s meal in the kitchen and wrote “Mace Windu’s. From Anakin and Rex :)” on it with a marker before heading to his quarters. 

When he opened the door, Obi-Wan was lounging on his bed. He leaned against the wall, one hand behind his head, the other holding a data pad, his feet crossed at the ankles. 

“What are you-“ Anakin started, but Obi-Wan interrupt him. 

“Ah, Anakin.” He said, and Anakin could hear the scheme in his voice. “How was your dinner with Rex?” 

Anakin internally screamed. Did everyone know about this? “It was fine.” Anakin entered the room and shut the door behind him, a little annoyedly. “But how did you know about it?” 

“Oh, Rex asked to borrow some cloths. I believe his exact words were ‘General Skywalker is being weird and he wants me to come to dinner with him tonight. He said he wants me to wear some real clothes, but I don’t have any, so I was wondering if I could borrow some of yours.’” Obi-Wan had put his other hand behind his head and stared, comfortably at Anakin as he relayed Rex’s words. Anakin rubbed his eyes with one hand and put the other on his hip. 

“Why, exactly did you take Rex to dinner?” Obi-Wan asked pryingly. “I mean, Cody and I have gone out for drinks before, but that restaurant you went to is a bit much, don’t you think?” 

“How do you know what restaurant we went to?” Anakin asked, suddenly worried about the web of people he had accidentally spun. 

“Ahsoka told me earlier. You know, when we were having dinner in the cafeteria, like normal people.” Obi-Wan replied with a devious smile. 

“You already know what all of this is about, don’t you?” Anakin asked. 

“I believe I do.” Obi-Wan replied. “But I would like to hear your explanation.” 

Anakin could again, see no other way out of it. He sat down at the foot of his bed and Obi-Wan crossed his legs so Anakin would fit. Obi-Wan crosses his arms over his chest, signifying his victory. After having explained twice already, the story came easily. ‘This should be a fun new page in my journal’ Anakin thought as he finished. Obi-Wan’s mouth hung open with a smile of disbelief when Anakin finished. 

“Well, that’s not at all what I thought was going on.” Obi-Wan sputtered between laughter. 

“What?!” Anakin exclaimed. 

“I figured if I acted like I knew what was going on you might think I did.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “I suppose it worked.” 

“Get out.” Anakin watched as Obi-Wan stood up and walked out of the room, snickering all the way.

******************************

Anakin slept well that night, once he actually got to sleep. When he woke up the next morning he had practically forgotten the crazy events of the night before. His com link buzzed and he answer it. 

“Hey, General.” Rex’s drowsy voice came over the intercom. “I um have to tell you something.” 

At that, everything came rushing back and worry filled him again. “Oh no, what is it?” He asked. 

“It seems that I answer questions truthfully when I’m drunk.” Rex replied and Anakin could hear the weary edge to his voice that Anakin now knew to be a hangover. 

“What did you do?” Was Anakin’s reply. 

Rex continued begrudgingly. “I told Cody, Echo, and Fives everything, but apparently they all already knew, so it’s not really that big of a deal, right?” 

******************************

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why we called you here.” Anakin said, loud enough for everyone to hear him. He and Padme stood in the center of her living room that overlooked the hustle and bustle of Coruscant. The sun was setting and the light gleamed off the hundreds of speeders and transports flying past. Everyone on his list of people who knew Padme and he were married sat on the two rounded couches on either side of him. 

“I figured it was my turn to have dinner.” Echo asserted, before Anakin had time to go on. It merited him an eyeroll from Anakin and a grin from Padme. Anakin had told Padme everything that had happened the previous day, and that morning. They had decided it was time to fess up. The hope was that, if the whole group was aware of the others knowledge, they would be able to prevent something like this happening again. If they got that far, anyway. 

“We would like to thank you all,” Padme started, “you have all kept our secret and for that we are so grateful.” At that everyone began looking around at the others. It was most surprising for Snips because she hadn’t known anyone else had this knowledge. 

“This makes me feel so much better about our chances of not getting thrown out the order.” Obi-Wan said in a very obviously sarcastic voice. He leaned forward and glanced once again at the group before looking back to Anakin. “How in the blazes are we all going to keep a secret like this?” 

“That’s what we wanted to talk about.” Anakin sighed, specifically watching his old master as he spoke. “We understand that it isn’t fair for any of you to have to keep this secret. It was our decision to get married, despite the rules of the Order, and it should be our downfall if anything goes wrong.” He took Padme’s hand and paused. He saw Obi-Wan lean back and put one hand on his chin, the way he always did. 

“We have decided that if anyone wants out of this secret, if you don’t want to share our burden, you can tell the Council. I am prepared to leave the Order for Padme, but I’m not prepared for any of you to lose your ranks or places in the order because of us. All we ask is that, if you decide to expose us, you don’t tell the Council that the others you see here today know about us.” There was a long pause and no one said anything. 

Rex and Cody whispered something to one another.  
Ahsoka fiddled with the end of her lightsaber. 

It was Obi-Wan who spoke up. “It is alarming that this many people know about the two of you.” He paused before standing up. “I don’t know about the others,” he glanced around. “But I spent ten years training you to become a great Jedi and you’re not getting out of it that easily.” 

And then Obi-Wan was standing with them, in support. Anakin could feel a weight lift off his shoulders. His Master approved of him, no matter what the others decided.

“I’m not really in the mood to go hunting for a new Master.” Ahsoka said as she stood up and came to stand with the three of them. Anakin could tell she was in support as well, though her usual nature that had earned her the nickname she wore so proudly stopped her from saying anything too mushy.  
Anakin put one arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him. Her lekku barely came up to his chin, but he was happy that she was with him. 

The four of them turned to where the Clones sat.  
Rex and Cody stood up at the same time. “I was always with you, General.” Rex smiled as he confessed. 

“And I suppose, since General Kenobi is with you, I will be too.” Cody shrugged and the two of them walked over. 

Obi-Wan put an approving hand on Codys shoulder as they turned to face Fives and Echo. 

“Oh, we are definitely in!” Fives exclaimed and excitedly got to his feet. 

“Yeah,” Echo agreed, “There’s no way I’m missing out on watching this play out.” And he started laughing. They came over, and Anakin fist bumped both of them before putting his arm around Padme. 

“Well,” Obi-Wan said light heartedly, “I think the two of you deserve some time to yourselves.” And he moved to face the two of them. 

“Agreed.” Rex said, joining Obi-Wan in front of the group. 

“I thought the same thing last night when I found out you took Rex here to dinner instead of Padme.” Obi-Wan smacked Rex in the arm before raising one eyebrow in a smug look. “So I may have gotten you reservations to the same restaurant for tonight.” 

“Oh, Obi-Wan!” Padme exclaimed beside Anakin and ran up to give him a hug. Anakin laughed as Obi-Wan returned the gesture with the goody-goody smile still on his face. 

“Thank you, Master.” Anakin pat the shorter man on the back. 

“I suppose we should get out of your hair then,” Ahsoka smiled and began leading the pack of rowdy clones, who all said their farewells over one another, toward the door with Obi-Wan steps behind. 

“Oh, and Anakin.” Obi-Wan called as he stepped out the door. “The reservation is under the name ‘Sky Guy.’” 

Anakin heard the eruption of laughter from all six of them as the door closed and couldn’t help grinning himself.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is encouraged and appreciated! leave a comment, drop a kudo, send some good vibes :)


End file.
